<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chaos of Love by tayyyisgayyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001040">The Chaos of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayyyisgayyy/pseuds/tayyyisgayyy'>tayyyisgayyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayyyisgayyy/pseuds/tayyyisgayyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of The Ending of the End, Discord grapples with his guilt and wonders how he could possibly make it up to the one pony he cares about. | Spoiler warning for MLP:FiM; takes place directly after Season 9 Episode 25.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of the Beginning After the Ending of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiiiii guys</p><p>so after having been obsessed with the series 5 years ago and then ignoring it until now, i finally finished mlp:fim after all this time</p><p>and i've been rooting for discord and fluttershy literally this entire time so when the finale (the final problem) rolled around and it was implied that discord and fluttershy were married??? hooo boy i was very excited</p><p>anyways im writing this to bridge the gap between the ending of the end and the final problem to show how discord and fluttershy got together and how their relationship played out</p><p>this is a multi chapter kinda dramatic story with Some fluff and Some angst so expect both to come</p><p>anyways it's been a while since i've written fanfic so forgive me if im a little rusty but i hope you enjoy!!!!!</p><p>obviously spoiler alert if you havent finished season 9 lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just outside a Canterlot donut shop, a lonely draconequus was peering through a window at six ponies and a dragon. Really, he was only peering at one pony, his eyes filled with the kind of guilt that you could only unlock by being friendless for centuries and then repeatedly ruining the friendships you had finally gained.</p><p>Discord sighed and sat down on the ground, his back against the wall and his chin gloomily resting on his paw. He wanted to be in that donut shop with them more than anything, of course he did, but he knew he didn't deserve it. He knew that there was a chance he never would. </p><p>All of a sudden, the Equestrian sky grew dark and cloudy, thunder and lightning covering the muffled sounds of friendly laughter that Discord had been listening to through the wall. The sudden downpour was probably due to the Pegasi's neglect of weather duties in the wake of what had nearly been the end of the world, but Discord didn't care. He knew that his friends were now safe, both from the danger that he himself had brought upon them, and the thunderstorm, which he had also brought upon everypony, in a way. Oh, what a fool he was! What a terrible friend! </p><p>A puddle had begun to accumulate in the small hole in the dirt that he had been absentmindedly digging with his reptile leg. He looked into the puddle at his reflection, which then climbed out of the water and took a seat next to him.</p><p>Reflection Discord scoffed. "Really, what were you thinking? Endangering Equestria like that? Endangering your friends? Endangering Fluttershy?" </p><p>Discord winced at the mention of her name. "I know, I know... I was just trying to help... I wanted Twilight to have her confidence and I always thought that if anything went wrong at all I could simply just snap my paw or claw or tail and-"</p><p>"It doesn't matter what your intentions were! Look around you!" Reflection Discord gestured to the destroyed castle and the rain, which was growing heavier and heavier. Both Discords were soaked. "And now look at them!" Discord turned back around and began peering again. "They're having so much fun without you, and laughing even though you almost-"</p><p>"I know! Do you really think I don't know this already? I'm me! I'm you! You're me! Stop telling me what I already know!"</p><p>Reflection Discord chuckled. "Tough talk for a draconequus who conjured me himself. If you really want me to go, I'll go." Reflection Discord donned a flowery bathing suit and swimming cap, then dove back into the puddle from whence he came. Discord sighed and placed his chin back on his paw.</p><p>He had hardly even noticed Spitfire when she flew into the donut shop, but he did notice when Rainbow Dash had flown out with her, presumably to help fix the weather. He stood up with a start when the shop door opened and the rest of his friends came trotting out. A purple glowing umbrella-like shield covered all of them. Fluttershy, of course, was the first to notice his presence.</p><p>"Discord! What are you doing here? You're soaked!" She ducked out of the magical umbrella for a second to pull Discord underneath with them. The umbrella adjusted to his size and height.</p><p>"Well, I was just... wandering..." His ears drooped down as he looked away from her.</p><p>"In the middle of a thunderstorm?" Applejack asked suspiciously, slow to trust him after the events that had just transpired. Fluttershy knew better.</p><p>"Discord, are you alright?" She knew him so well. He could hardly avoid her worried expression as she flew up to meet his eye level. He smiled sadly at her.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I'm alright, just..." He conjured himself a sneeze and punctuated it by blowing his nose into a handkerchief. "Feeling a little under the weather." He stepped back into the rain to emphasize his point, making himself melt into a puddle. Fluttershy smiled, amused but still worried about him. She drifted back down onto the ground.</p><p>"I think you should go home and rest. We all should. It's been a long day for every creature in Equestria."</p><p>Discord rematerialized himself and sighed. Yes, it certainly has, and it's all his fault, all because he was bad at friendship. </p><p>"Discord, would you like me to go over to your place and keep you company while you get better?" Discord perked up at this question from Fluttershy, but immediately deflated again after some thought. </p><p>"Thank you very much for the offer Fluttershy, but I just realized that... my place is a mess! My clothes are organized in a drawer, my stairs actually lead somewhere, total order and cleanliness! I couldn't possibly subject you to such a thing. I'll be alright."</p><p>Fluttershy was confused, yet understanding. "Okay. Are we still on for our Tuesday Tea if you're better by then?"</p><p>"Actually Fluttershy, I was thinking we should start rebuilding the castle next week, starting Monday so we have the weekend to recuperate," said Twilight. The rain started to let up.</p><p>Discord's face lit up. He almost forgot he was supposed to be sick. "Oh, I can do that in a snap!" On the word snap, he snapped his claw and in a flash of light, the castle was rebuilt to its former glory. Well, almost.</p><p>"Discord, I greatly appreciate it, but I'd prefer if it was the right color," Twilight said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Come on, Twilight! I think a pink castle is SOOOOO fun! Ooh, Discord, do you think you could make it out of cotton candy?" Pinkie turned to him with stars in her eyes. He smiled and snapped. "Be right back!" Pinkie yelled as she ran off, leaving a trail of dust.</p><p>"Discord..." Twilight's tone was now stern. It reminded him all too well of the way everypony had been livid at him just hours before. He frowned and snapped again, everypony hearing a distant "Aw, man!" At this point, the rain had been reduced to only a slight drizzle. </p><p>"Thank you, Discord. That certainly saved us a lot of time." Twilight smiled at him, making him slightly cheer up again.</p><p>"So, tea?" Fluttershy asked. </p><p>Discord hesitated, then chuckled slightly when he saw her expectant expression. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." </p><p>Fluttershy stuck a hoof out from under the umbrella to test the severity of the rain, but once she only felt a drizzle she flew out to Discord and gave him a hug, wrapping her front legs around his neck. He felt some of the knots in his heart loosen. He hugged her back gently. </p><p>"Well everypony, I'm off to my place." Discord said, once he and Fluttershy had stopped hugging. "I wish you all a lovely weekend of rest. Ta-ta!" Discord ripped a hole in reality and stepped into it, waving to everypony as he left. The last thing he saw before entering his dimension was Fluttershy giggling. </p><p>He entered his house, immediately flopping himself face-first onto his couch which was, of course, on the ceiling. Normally, the lack of gravity after being on the ground for so long soothed him, but right now it did no such thing. Discord felt himself getting lonely.</p><p>"What was that!?" </p><p>Speak of the Devil. Discord buried his face further into the couch.</p><p>"You had the chance to spend some time with Fluttershy and you didn't? Who ARE you?" Discord looked down to the floor to see another one of himself standing there, angry.</p><p>"I can't risk hurting her again. Not so soon after I just did." </p><p>"Nonsense! She's Fluttershy, you wouldn't hurt her on purpose!"</p><p>"But I've still hurt her! That's the point!" Discord rolled over on the couch in anguish. "I've hurt her so many times, who's to say I won't hurt her again?"</p><p>"But distancing yourself from her won't solve anything! She forgives you!" Clone Discord flew up to meet Discord on the ceiling. </p><p>"How can you be so sure she does forgive me?" His ears drooped once again. "All I do is let her down."</p><p>Clone Discord grunted in frustration. "You- I- We love her! Not just in that way, the other way! And we can't be sure that she doesn't love us too. In the other way, I mean. Do you really want to sacrifice that possibility by distancing yourself from her? Especially when you know how kind and forgiving she is? I'm telling you, she forgives you!"</p><p>Discord thought about this. There had been times where he really thought that Fluttershy cared for him in the same way he cared for her. Of course he was in love with her, who wouldn't be? And he had really thought that he had a chance... Before he unleashed wicked villains who probably would've stopped at nothing to rule Equestria. </p><p>"Look," Discord said, sitting up to face Clone Discord. "I can't do anything about that until I can be sure she forgives me. I need to make it up to her."</p><p>Clone Discord pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tell you what. Since I already told you she forgives you and you won't believe it, can we agree that you WILL do something about it when you forgive yourself?"</p><p>Discord thought about this. If he forgives himself, then surely Fluttershy will have forgiven him too. </p><p>"I suppose that's fair." He shook claws with himself, then Clone Discord promptly disappeared. Discord smiled to himself. Forget resting, he had a plan to make.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaaa i forgot how much fun writing fanfiction is :)))))</p><p>i know its angsty tm but i swear there will be fluff in here soon, if youre looking for more plotless mindless fluff im gonna start writing some fluttercord drabbles soon so please keep an eye out!!!!! </p><p>i dont expect this to get lots of viewers at all so if youre reading this please comment/give kudos!!!!! it honestly means the entire world to me</p><p>see ya later!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tuesday Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>howdy!!!!! i published the first chapter yesterday and i already got 1 kudos which made me super excited!!!!! pls consider leaving kudos &amp; comments :))))</p>
<p>anyways lets get into it!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Discord appeared inside Fluttershy's cottage with a blinding flash of light. Fortunately, Fluttershy was not around to be blinded, but a certain bunny of hers was.</p>
<p>"Angel? Why are you here and not at the sanctuary with Fluttershy?" Discord asked, stooping down to Angel's eye level. He couldn't risk Angel getting in the way of his plan. Angel pointed angrily at his bed in response and yawned. Discord rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh, go back to bed. You'll hardly even notice I'm here!" Angel raised an eyebrow. "I'm planning a surprise for Fluttershy so if you could please move your bed upstairs I would appreciate it very much." Angel crossed his paws and stuck his tongue out. Discord rolled his eyes and conjured up a carrot. Angel turned his nose up at it. Discord grunted annoyedly and turned it into a spoonful of concentrated carrot extract. Angel happily ate it, nodded, and began to move his bed upstairs.</p>
<p>"Okay, now that that's taken care of..." Discord straightened up. "Time to work some magic."</p>
<p>Discord snapped and a plate of his signature cucumber sandwiches appeared on the table, as well as his best attempt at remaking Fluttershy's carrot ginger sandwiches with the crust cut off for himself. He snapped once again and a box of tea appeared, along with his flying teapot and matching set from home. Finally, he conjured a glass vase in the middle of the table. It held six large roses, and each petal of each flower was unique, with different patterns and colors. He liked to think that they represented him and Fluttershy, nature and chaos combined. He wouldn't tell her that, though. </p>
<p>"Discord? You're here early?"</p>
<p>He spun around, standing in front of the vase so Fluttershy wouldn't see it. "Fluttershy! You're here!"</p>
<p>Fluttershy smiled as she walked toward him and the table. "What's all this?"</p>
<p>"Well, I knew you were busy at the sanctuary today so I wanted to pop in a little early and get everything ready for our Tuesday Tea! I brought my teapot that you liked, and of course cucumber sandwiches, and I took a crack-" He made cracks appear all over his body to emphasize this, "at your carrot ginger sandwiches! I made them myself, no magic or anything! Oh, and wait until you see what this Rosehip Green Tea does!"</p>
<p>Fluttershy giggled. Discord almost resembled a foal on Hearth's Warming Eve, he was so excited. </p>
<p>"Oh, and..." Discord stepped to the side to reveal the vase and flowers.</p>
<p>Fluttershy gasped. "They're beautiful!" She dashed forward to examine them closer. She touched one with her hoof and felt how soft the petals were as she admired the design.</p>
<p>"They're for you! A new piece of decor, if you'd like!" Discord turned around and gestured to the entire room. "They could go any-"</p>
<p>"They remind me of us," Fluttershy said softly. Discord turned back around and looked at her, surprised. She was still transfixed by the flowers as she continued. "They're... nature and chaos combined! Just like us! I think I'll keep them right here, so that a part of you is with me at the table even if we're not having our Tuesday Tea." Fluttershy turned to look at Discord, who was staring at her with wide eyes. Her happy expression turned to a concerned one. "Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>Discord blinked, seeming to come out of a trance. "Oh, everything's alright! I'm just glad you like them." He turned to hide his blush as he pulled Fluttershy's chair out. She took her seat with a smile, then Discord pushed her chair back toward the table and took his own seat opposite her.</p>
<p>He poured her a cup of tea, adding two sugarcubes, just the way she likes it. She thanked him and took a sip, immediately turning green and having rouses spout from her hips. She laughed. Discord took a sip and matched her in color and flora, making her laugh even harder. He always adored her laugh, but even more so when it was because of him.</p>
<p>"Oh, Discord," Fluttershy said once her laughter had died down, "I have to admit, I've been having a really stressful day at the shelter, and this cheered me up a lot. Thank you." She set her cup down and faded back to her normal color, the roses on her flank gradually disappearing. Discord followed suit.</p>
<p>"Of course, of course. Anything for my faaaaaavorite pony!" Fluttershy blushed. "Try the carrot and ginger sandwiches!" She grabbed one and took a bite, her smile growing wider as she chewed. </p>
<p>"These are fantastic! And you made them?"</p>
<p>"I sure did! With my own paw and claw!" He held up each one next to his face as he said it.</p>
<p>"I'm very impressed!" Fluttershy popped the rest of the sandwich into her mouth. Discord watched her chew, his smile faltering slightly. Fluttershy definitely knew something was wrong this time. "Discord, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Well, I..." Discord sighed. Fluttershy flew over to the couch and took a seat beside him, touching her hoof to his claw. He looked down at her. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy."</p>
<p>"Sorry about what?"</p>
<p>"Almost destroying Equestria. Again. Being a bad friend. Again." He turned away. "Worst of all, endangering you. Again. It just seems like I can never do anything right, and I'm so terrified of hurting you again that I..." He stopped talking before he shared too much information. It wasn't time for that part yet.</p>
<p>"Discord, it's okay. I know you had good intentions, and it was because of you that we were able to escape and find Twilight! It was a mistake and I'll admit I was angry, but your heart was truly in the right place." She placed a hoof on his chest over his heart for emphasis. "I'm so proud of how far you've come. I forgive you." He looked back down at her and smiled, wrapping her up in a hug. She returned his embrace with all the warmth and kindness she usually did, and then some. </p>
<p>He thought that self-forgiveness would happen all at once, like when he snapped and the very fabric of reality bent to his will. He also thought that hearing those words from Fluttershy would make it happen. Even with her in his arms and even after everything she had said, he still didn't believe her. He didn't trust that he wouldn't just keep hurting her, and he didn't think that he deserved her forgiveness. A part of him whispered in the back of his mind that she was probably just saying it to be nice.</p>
<p>"I love you, Discord."</p>
<p>Ah, there it was. The Platonic I Love You. Yes, he wanted it to be a different kind of love, but every time she said it it still caused fireworks in his heart (the first time she said it, it had caused him to accidentally conjure some, which he had to devise an excuse for). Even just being friends with the best pony in Equestria filled his heart with such joy, joy that he never would have thought possible if not for her. He smiled as he held her tighter, but still treating her gently. </p>
<p>"I love you too, Fluttershy." She pulled away and looked up at him.</p>
<p>"Now, let's finish this tea party. I could go for another sandwich."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if this chapter was too short!!!!! i have a plan and that means this chapter and the next two will be a bit shorter, but i promise it'll be worth it</p>
<p>anyways pls leave feedback!!!!! i have no clue if any of this makes sense to anyone else at all lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>howdy!!!!!<br/>this chapter took me a while to write... i was very indecisive on where to go with it but i think it turned out pretty good!!!!! enjoy!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Discord took a deep breath before he snapped and appeared inside Fluttershy's sanctuary. He'd visited before, of course, but never for long, which is why it took a few minutes for him to look for Fluttershy before spotting her inside a closet, dangerously balancing her hind hooves on the top rung of a ladder, stretching up to reach something on the top shelf. He saw the ladder shake and fall, and before either of them knew it, he teleported behind her and caught her as she was falling.</p>
<p>"Aah- Discord?" Fluttershy looked up at him, confused and disoriented yet comforted by his arms.</p>
<p>"Fluttershy, what were you doing? If I wasn't here, you could've been seriously hurt!" Discord gently lowered her to the ground. "Really, how many times have you fallen off that ladder?"</p>
<p>"Oh, only a couple-"</p>
<p>"A couple!?" Discord felt his voice raising, so he stopped and calmed himself down before he continued. He wasn't angry, he didn't think he could ever be angry at her, but he got too worked up thinking about what could've happened if he hadn't been there. "What were you trying to get?"</p>
<p>"Antoine's snake treats." Discord elongated himself, taking the jar of cookie-shaped snake treats from the top shelf. He shrunk back to his original size and handed the jar to Fluttershy.</p>
<p>He snapped and the ladder turned into a much sturdier retractable portable staircase. "There, now you can reach stuff without having to balance. Can you promise me you'll be careful from now on?"</p>
<p>Fluttershy smiled. "I promise, Discord. Thank you. I'm really glad you were there to catch me. Wait, why are you here?"</p>
<p>Discord brightened up, almost forgetting what had just happened. "Oh! Well, I know things have been really busy at the sanctuary so I just wanted to pop in and see if I could help with anything."</p>
<p>"That's so sweet of you! I could use some help feeding the animals."</p>
<p>"Say no more!" Discord held up a claw preparing to snap, but Fluttershy interrupted him before he could.</p>
<p>"Wait! The whole point of the sanctuary is that the animals get care, not just food that pops in front of them. You need to feed them yourself."</p>
<p>Discord grimaced. "Well, I'm not very good with animals..."</p>
<p>"That's okay! I'll be right there to help you. They trust me, and I'm sure they'll trust you. Besides, I've already told them all about you!"</p>
<p>"Really? Little old me?" </p>
<p>"Of course! Come on, I'll show you where every animal lives and where I keep their food."</p>
<p>If it was anypony, or anycreature, else, Discord would have rolled his eyes and snapped out of there before they could finish their sentence, but there was something about Fluttershy that made it impossible for him to disappoint her. Well, on purpose. Her Stare didn't work on him, it never had, but with the growth of their friendship it was like every single time she looked at him it was its own kind of Stare, one just for Discord, that could get him to do anything. Part of him resented it because no, he didn't want to feed animals, they were probably going to run away in fear the minute he extended his claw, but one look into her eyes as she waited for him to join her outside the closet made the resentment fade away as his feet moved forward.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, feeding the animals went well. Fluttershy wasn't lying when she said she'd told the animals about Discord, so they were all quick to trust him and even quicker once they saw how happy Fluttershy was when she was with him. As usual, he played some harmless pranks on some animals (the more harmless ones earned giggles from Fluttershy, while the less harmless ones earned warning looks). It ended up taking longer to feed them all with Discord there, but Fluttershy didn't mind at all, especially since time moved so much faster when she was with him. So much, in fact, that she had completely forgotten that she had something to do for the latter part of the day.</p>
<p>"Oh, no! I forgot!" Fluttershy exclaimed once the last animal had been fed. "I was supposed to go to Twilight's castle today to go over who's doing what for the coronation! Oh, I bet I'm already late!" Fluttershy began to run towards the exit of the sanctuary. "Thank you very much for helping today Discord but I'm afraid that-"</p>
<p>Fluttershy saw a flash of light. Next thing she knew, she was standing inside the castle's throne room.</p>
<p>"There she is!" </p>
<p>Fluttershy blinked, once again disoriented. "Um, hi?"</p>
<p>"Sorry for flashing in so suddenly! Fluttershy here was just very stressed about being late," Discord said as he patted Fluttershy's head with his claw, "and what mode of transportation is faster than teleportation? I'm sure ol' Twilight knows something about that." Discord winked at Twilight as Fluttershy giggled.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry that I'm late everypony, time just slipped away from me."</p>
<p>Twilight smiled. "It's okay, Fluttershy. In fact, I'm glad Discord's here too."</p>
<p>Discord stood there shocked as Fluttershy sat down in her throne. "Me?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I-"</p>
<p>Discord conjured up his own throne next to Fluttershy's and sat in it. "You really want ME to help with the coronation?" He rested his elbows on the table and held his chin in his hands, blinking earnestly at Twilight. She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes, Discord, I-"</p>
<p>"You want ME, because I'M the most impo-"</p>
<p>"Discord! My coronation probably would've been nearly prepared by now if it hadn't been for your little stunt, so please listen!"</p>
<p>Discord felt a pang of guilt. Well, more like a stab than a pang, especially since she was probably reminding Fluttershy of how monumentally he messed up and he was too scared to look at Fluttershy out of fear of seeing the same expression she had given him when he first told them about what he did, but of course he wouldn't let the others see that. "Oh, come on! I'm sure if you hadn't had such a triumphant victory you wouldn't be nearly as ready to be crowned." Discord teleported behind Twilight's throne. "Three dastardly villains, tucked away forever in stone!" He gestured vaguely upwards with his claw. "Doesn't that make you even more confident?" He wasn't sure if he was trying to justify his actions to Twilight or to himself.</p>
<p>"You had the right intentions Discord, but if you'll recall, I was ready before you endangered all of us." Twilight's voice wasn't angry, per se, more scolding, like a mother who needed her child to know that what he did was wrong. And oh, he knew.</p>
<p>Discord felt another stab, and this time it showed on the outside. "Yes, well. Still, I knew you all could do it." He popped back into his throne looking dejected. Fluttershy touched her hoof to his paw and smiled reassuringly, which raised his spirits slightly. </p>
<p>"Anyway, I wanted Discord to help Pinkie with the decorations. With his magic, everything should be ready in no time, and the two of them obviously have similar tastes."</p>
<p>Discord thought that that didn't sound too bad. </p>
<p>"Will the two of you be able to go over decorations in Canterlot tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Ahem, Twilight," Rarity piped up, "perhaps I should tag along, to make sure the two of them don't get... carried away?"</p>
<p>"Good idea, Rarity. The more hooves on deck, the better." Discord internally scowled at the word 'hooves' as he was lacking any, but he was still kind of excited to get started. "So, the three of you will meet in Canterlot tomorrow morning. Rainbow Dash, how are the Wonderbolts doing?"</p>
<p>As Rainbow began to describe (and demonstrate some parts of) the Wonderbolts' routine, Discord's thoughts wandered. He had reached a decision and was now planning a speech in his head. He had written the final sentence just as he tuned back in to hear Twilight.</p>
<p>"Well, it seems like everypony's got a good handle on things! Spike and I are still packing up everything in the castle, but I'll try my best to check in with each of you soon. Have a good night everypony!"</p>
<p>Now was his chance to speak up. He didn't.</p>
<p>He saw everypony turn to leave, and didn't want to keep them from going home or getting on with their lives. It was fine. That same pesky voice in the back of his head told him that they probably didn't want to hear from him anyway.</p>
<p>He exited the castle alongside Fluttershy, and the two were the last to exit. The sky was painted with pretty shades of yellow, orange, and pink. Discord thought it looked repulsive, actually, but the yellow and pink almost matched Fluttershy's coat and mane, so there was one part of the sunset that he liked. That, and the way she marveled at the sky, the colors ever so slightly reflecting in her eyes.</p>
<p>Fluttershy caught Discord looking down at her and smiled at him. "Thank you again for helping me at the shelter today. Me and the animals really appreciated it. I hope you stop by again soon!"</p>
<p>Discord's go-to whenever he was dealing with new feelings that came with friendship was denial. He denied that he'd even wanted friends in the first place, he'd denied that he was jealous of Tree Hugger, he'd denied that he was anxious about Fluttershy leaving him after seeing where he lived, he had denied so much more... </p>
<p>But right now, looking down at his very first friend, his favorite pony, and the sole keeper of his heart, he suddenly didn't feel the need to deny how much fun he had today taking care of the animals. He'd still deny everything else, of course, everything that he wasn't ready to say, and the desire to deny would come back, but in this very moment he felt okay enough to say that he did too.</p>
<p>"I do too."</p>
<p>And he meant it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter will be very exciting.....<br/>as always please please leave kudos and comments!!!!!! and i will talk to you all again soon :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiiiii i am SO sorry this chapter has taken me so long!!!!!! ive been spending so much time trying to figure out what to make happen in this chapter but at this point im just gonna wing it and see where it takes me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of herbs, dirt, and wood filled Fluttershy's and Angel's noses as they entered Zecora's hut.</p><p>"Ah, sweet Fluttershy! What brings you by?"</p><p>"Hello, Zecora! One of the gators in the sanctuary has the flu and Dr. Fauna has run all out of gator medicine! I don't suppose you have any extra?"</p><p>Angel tapped his foot on the floor, bored and hungry. Fluttershy needed to run out at the same time as his lunch, and Angel tagged along to make sure Fluttershy was quick.</p><p>"No need to be distraught, that very thing brews in my pot! It will take a few minutes to complete, so in the meantime, sit and have some tea!"</p><p>Fluttershy smiled gratefully at her host, sitting at the table as Zecora went to prepare tea. Angel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Don't worry Angel, I promise we'll be back home soon."</p><p>Zecora came back into the room and sat down opposite Fluttershy, pouring tea in her cup.</p><p>"So, how have you been? Preparing for the coronation?" </p><p>Fluttershy nodded excitedly. "The birds and butterflies couldn't be more excited! They've got their little routine down perfectly."</p><p>Angel looked at all of Zecora's shelves, seeing if there was anything he could possibly eat, or at least entertain himself with. </p><p>"Honestly, it's kind of exciting seeing my friends working toward a common goal. Even Discord is helping, which I'm very happy about."</p><p>Angel began to jump up and open all of Zecora's cabinets.</p><p>"Yes, I've noticed this. He's grown into a kind draconequus."</p><p>"He has! I couldn't be prouder of him."</p><p>In the very last cabinet tucked all the way in the back of Zecora's hut, on the highest shelf sat a large plastic tub filled with orange liquid and a label with a carrot on it. </p><p>As Zecora was spooning the contents of her pot into a container for Fluttershy to take, Angel hopped back into the room, full and satisfied. Fluttershy barely noticed his smug demeanor as she took the container, thanking Zecora and exiting the hut.</p><p>"Okay Angel, now we'll get you home and give you some lunch."</p><p>Angel nodded as he hopped alongside her, thrilled at the thought that he would be eating two separate lunches, one of which was something Fluttershy wouldn't even let him have. Although excited, he began to feel tired and dizzy, slowing his pace. Fluttershy was a good few steps in front of him when she noticed, looking back to him concernedly. </p><p>"Angel? What's wrong? Are you okay?" His steps faltered and he collapsed onto the forest floor.</p><p>She picked him up and placed him on her back, worried but not wanting to scare him. "Somebunny's probably just tired. Don't worry, after your lunch you'll be able to take a nice, long nap."</p><p>Angel barely had the strength to nod in reply. Fluttershy hurried home. As soon as they entered her cottage she made a beeline for Angel's bed, placing him down gently. Angel coughed, covering himself in his blanket.</p><p>"Oh, dear."</p><p>Fluttershy pulled the covers back just enough so she could place a hoof on Angel's forehead to gauge his temperature. She wasn't prepared for what she saw when she did.</p><p>Orange spots.</p><p>Her breath picked up and she started to get dizzy. She saw flashbacks to when Zecora got Swamp Fever. The orange spots covering her, branches and leaves growing out of her head, the doctor telling her there was nothing she could do. </p><p>Wait, there was something she could do. The cure was in Mage Meadowbrook's swamp, and now that Mage is back she probably has some, so Fluttershy could have the cure in minutes.</p><p>Except for the fact that it was so far away.</p><p>Angel hiccuped and a leaf came out of his mouth. Fluttershy panicked. Zecora hadn't started to grow leaves nearly this early. How did Angel even get it? Did he fall into the water while she wasn't looking?</p><p>Fluttershy decided that the first course of action would be to run and get Zecora to hopefully watch over Angel and give her any idea as to how Angel got sick in the first place. Running back to her hut was unnecessary however, as Zecora appeared at her door a moment later holding an empty container with a label with a carrot on it.</p><p>"Fluttershy, I made a grave mistake. It was practically bait for Angel to take. I took some sap from the Swamp Fever tree, and saved it for my researching needs."</p><p>"It's in an old carrot extract container..."</p><p>Zecora nodded gravely, peering around Fluttershy to see Angel in bed. Small twigs had already begun to sprout. </p><p>"I'm afraid it acts quick, and works by the book. You need to go and find Mage Meadowbrook."</p><p>Fluttershy looked back at Angel. She wasn't sure if he'd make it if she took the time to fly all the way to Mage's swamp. </p><p>She knew who could get her there in a matter of seconds. She knew exactly where he was. She knew she had to act fast.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Discord tapped his claw's talons rhythmically against the table and sighed. Rarity was going on and on about color schemes as she scribbled decoration concepts in a notebook, while Pinkie was listing each type of gaudy decoration she wanted, making Rarity cringe. The two of them were meeting in the middle with both of their creative visions, not particularly caring what Discord wanted. He was fine with that. He was just there to make their ideas appear. </p><p>He had wanted this to be an opportunity to redeem himself, to prove that he was trying to do what he thought would be best for Equestria, to prove that he was invested in Twilight's future and wanted to do what he thought would be best for her and the rest of his friends, especially Fluttershy. Instead, he sat there, twiddling his thumbs and gauging which of the decorations in the Canterlot Castle he could turn into ducks.</p><p>He had his eye on a particularly rotund vase and his claw was ready to snap when he heard a cry that made his heart drop.</p><p>"DISCORD!"</p><p>As soon as Fluttershy came inside the magical barrier protecting Canterlot, she yelled louder than she thought possible. </p><p>Yes, there were many magical beings who could teleport her to Mage's swamp. Any of the princesses could do it easily, even Starlight could, but she only wanted Discord. Besides the cure itself, she needed comfort. She needed someone who's been there for her and knows what she needs. And luckily for her, that someone teleported right in front of her the second he heard her voice.</p><p>"Fluttershy? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He hovered all around her, carefully inspecting her for any sign of physical ailment. He circled back around to her face to see a look he had never seen before, but recognized immediately.</p><p>He thought back to a few years ago, when she had told him that she has panic attacks, and he had asked her what she needs when she has one. He had never been more thankful for that conversation than in that moment, but he still felt strange comforting her in such a way. Despite his nervousness, though, he knew this was no time to hesitate. He pulled her into a tight hug, magically changing and amplifying his heartbeat so she could time her breathing with it. She had been hyperventilating, so much so that she couldn't get any words out, especially after a fast flight from Ponyville to Canterlot. He reminded her to breathe as he held her, and they stayed that way until Rarity and Pinkie Pie came running up to them. </p><p>Once Fluttershy was able to get words out, she did so in between gasps. "Angel... Swamp... Fever... Fast... Mage..."</p><p>After a little bit of thinking, Discord knew what she meant, and disappeared in a flash of light. Fluttershy looked around, disoriented and confused, before she teleported inside her cottage alongside Discord, Zecora, and Angel in his bed. Fluttershy gasped when she saw Angel, who looked more like a sapling than a bunny. Discord had to pull apart leaves and branches to find his mouth, into which he spooned some Flash Bee honey.</p><p>Angel's branches and leaves fell off, and his orange spots faded away. He was asleep, breathing steadily. All three adults stood there for a second, watching him. Discord looked over to Fluttershy. She was standing completely still and staring in Angel's direction, her eyes unfocused. Zecora was first to break the silence.</p><p>"I should go, that would be best. This little bunny needs some rest. I am very sorry, Fluttershy, and Discord, you came just in time."</p><p>Fluttershy did not respond. Zecora reached out a hoof to touch her, but rethought that action and retracted it.</p><p>"She'll be okay, Zecora."</p><p>Zecora nodded sadly and left the cottage.</p><p>"Fluttershy?"</p><p>No response. Discord lightly touched her head with his paw, grounding her back into reality without scaring her. She blinked and slowly looked at him. </p><p>"He's okay, but we should let him rest. Let's go into the living room."</p><p>Fluttershy nodded lethargically, following Discord into the living room. Discord sat on the couch and looked at Fluttershy, unsure of if she would want to sit next to him. She stood there as tears filled her eyes. She broke out into sobs, collapsing onto the floor. Discord approached her and coiled himself around her. She cried into his chest, holding onto him as he held her. It broke his heart to see her like this, but he was glad he was able to be there for her.</p><p>After a little while Fluttershy's breathing became deeper and steadier, and her hold on Discord became more relaxed. She didn't let go, and neither did he. She sniffled.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Of course, Fluttershy. Of course."</p><p>She took a deep breath. Discord thought he felt her trembling.</p><p>"I love you," she whispered.</p><p>"I love you too, Fl-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Discord looked down at her, confused and starting to feel hurt. She looked back up at him.</p><p>"I'm in love with you, Discord."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaaa sorry to end it there!!!!! but it was getting super long and im Sleepy and have some stuff to figure out about the next chapter</p><p>anyways i hope this was good, as always leave kudos and comments and stay tuned!!!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry its been a bit since i updated this!!!!! ive been writing more fluttercord drabbles and i also started a fluttercord equestria girls au fic, go check those out!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're in love with me?" Discord stood and stepped back. Fluttershy stood up as well.</p><p>"Yes, I am."</p><p>Discord blinked. "Really?"</p><p>Fluttershy nodded firmly. </p><p>"Fluttershy... I'm in love with you too."</p><p>"I know." She smiled. "You're really not that great at hiding it."</p><p>Discord scoffed, crossing his arms indignantly. "Well, it's not my fault you're so lovable."</p><p>She giggled softly. "Did you know that I do?"</p><p>His arms fell back to his sides. "Well, kind of... I mean, I guessed so, but I've been so afraid..." He trailed off, looking down at the floor and away from her. </p><p>"Afraid of what?"</p><p>"Afraid of hurting you. I can't even be a good friend without hurting everypony, who knows if I could be a..." He was too embarrassed to say what he could possibly be. Special somepony? Special some...draconequus?</p><p>"Discord, I've already told you that I forgive you."</p><p>Discord shook his head. "I can't believe that when I can't even forgive myself." </p><p>Fluttershy stepped even closer to him. "You had good intentions, and we were all okay in the end-"</p><p>"But what if you hadn't been?" He suddenly looked into her eyes. "What if I had lost you, and it was all my fault... I can't risk that happening again. I can't." He turned away from her. She flew up and around him to meet his face.</p><p>"Discord, I know how you feel and it's okay to feel bad, but I know you're sorry. I need you to know that I trust you with my life. My friends do, too, even if they give you a hard time. I know you've messed up, but who hasn't? Even when you let Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow free, you were still protecting me and my friends as much as you could, and it was because of you that we and the others escaped in the first place. Even if you don't forgive yourself, I need you to know that I do. I need you to know that I love you." </p><p>Discord smiled. "I love you, too. Thank you, Fluttershy."</p><p>The two of them hugged, both of them thinking the same thing but neither of them wanting to ask. Fluttershy thought that since she was the one who brought it up, it was his turn to be brave. Discord thought that since she brought it up, she should finish it, especially since she knows he's not the bravest or smartest when it comes to these things. So, instead of talking about it, they had tea. A normal, regular, friendly Tuesday Tea. They both wanted it to be a more-than-friendly Tuesday Tea, but they were still glad to be there together. Maybe things being up in the air was best for them both right now.</p><p>----------------</p><p>"So, what's the deal with you and Discord?"</p><p>Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy sat in a cafe in Cloudsdale, looking over their menus. Fluttershy had visited to give the Wonderbolts encouragement and feedback on their routine, and the two of them decided to get some lunch since they hadn't had time for just the two of them in a while.</p><p>"Is there a deal with me and Discord?"</p><p>"Well, the two of you have been spending pretty much every second together for the past week. And don't think I didn't notice all the color-changing flowers outside your house when I picked you up this morning."</p><p>"Oh, I've been wanting some new flowers for my garden for a while now, and Discord just wanted to help me out! We've just been wanting to spend some more time together, that's all."</p><p>Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Flutters... but if he ever hurts you-"</p><p>"Rainbow!"</p><p>Rainbow Dash laughed. "I'm just kidding. If you say there's nothing going on, I believe you."</p><p>"Well... I wouldn't exactly say nothing..."</p><p>----------------</p><p>Once again, Discord sat there bored as Rarity and Pinkie discussed what they wanted to do for the coronation. Ever since he had left them to help Fluttershy last week, he had been putting off going to help them for as long as he could, but he ran out of excuses and knew he'd have to do it sooner or later. It wasn't too bad, because as cheesy as it sounds, his thoughts were on Fluttershy. </p><p>"Alright, Discord, here's the list of things we'll need." Rarity levitated the small notepad up to Discord and he grabbed it out of the air, flipping through the pages with increasing disdain.</p><p>"Ugh, these are so boring! Are you sure you don't want-"</p><p>"Yes, we're sure." He rolled his eyes and snapped, filling the supply room they were in with banners, streamers, balloons, and all other sorts of decorations.</p><p>"Honestly, if you all are gonna use me as a magical task rabbit," he said, turning himself into a Discord-sized rabbit donning a magician's hat and holding a wand, "I might as well take over Equestria again." He pulled a smaller version of his rabbit self out of his hat.</p><p>Rarity and Pinkie shook their heads, exiting the supply room. Discord turned himself back to normal and followed. </p><p>"I can't believe I took time out of my very busy schedule to do this. I have things to do, you know," he muttered. </p><p>Rarity and Pinkie shared a knowing look. "Like seeing Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.</p><p>"Why, yes, actually. She and I were planning a lovely picnic for today before Rainbow Dumb asked her to go to Cloudsdale..." He stopped in his tracks. "What?"</p><p>Rarity and Pinkie had stopped walking and turned around to face him. Pinkie approached him with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"Listen here, Buster. Is there anything going on between you and Fluttershy?" She poked a hoof into his chest. He moved it away with his claw.</p><p>"What? What would be going on!? Fluttershy and I are friends! Pals! Compadres!"</p><p>"Really, Discord," Rarity said, "we've all noticed the looks, and how much time you've been spending together, and the flowers you-"</p><p>"Well, that doesn't mean anything!"</p><p>Pinkie leapt up to meet his face, staying in the air despite her lack of wings. She stared at Discord so intently that their eyeballs almost touched. "So there's really nothing going on? Absolutely nothing? Nada? Zip? Zilch?" With each word, Pinkie moved closer to Discord and he moved backward away from her until he was nearly laying on the ground, Pinkie still in the air staring at him.</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"A-ha! I knew it!"</p><p>----------------</p><p>Fluttershy looked out her window at the setting sun and the color-changing flowers in her garden. She closed her eyes, exhaled, and stuck her hoof in between her couch cushions to make sure that it was still there. She had wanted to do something bigger, more extravagant, but Rainbow Dash's pep talk earlier had boosted her confidence and she didn't want to wait so long that it wore off. A part of her wished that he would travel without magic today, just so she could see him coming and prepare herself.</p><p>Her wish somewhat came true, as she was greeted by Discord with a knock on the door instead of an impromptu teleportation. She opened it and laughed.</p><p>"Discord, are you wearing a suit?"</p><p>He was. A plain, black, very un-Discord tuxedo. He was also holding three brightly colored and patterned balloons. He managed to keep a smile on his face for three seconds before dropping it. </p><p>"No. I'm not." He snapped annoyedly, the suit and balloons disappearing. He stretched. "Remind me to never take advice from Rarity and Pinkie Pie again."</p><p>She giggled again, then stopped. "Wait, advice about what?"</p><p>"Oh, right." He snapped and a bouquet of teal roses appeared in his claw. "Personally, these are too normal for me, but I know you prefer natural beauty and all that. Plus, they match your eyes." His normal, confident aura faltered a bit as he asked, "May I?" He plucked one one rose from the bunch. Fluttershy nodded. He placed the rose behind her ear, magically ensuring that it wouldn't fall. His claw lingered near her face for a second before he pulled it away and spoke.</p><p>"Spending every day together this past week has made me happier than I ever thought I could be, and even though we were only apart for a couple hours, I missed you so much today. I don't... I don't want to be without you. Um... Fluttershy, I-"</p><p>"Wait!" Fluttershy squeaked, unceremoniously pulling a card from in between her couch cushions. "I have a feeling that what's written in here is pretty similar to what you were going to say." Discord took the car from her and opened it.</p><p>'Discord,</p><p>I love spending time with you. I love your jokes. I love your hugs. I love the way you make me feel chaotic, but at the same time like everything's fallen perfectly into place. I love you.</p><p>Will you be my special someone?'</p><p>"I was gonna give that to you on your way out..." Fluttershy trailed off, realizing how dumb that plan was and now grateful that she hadn't done it. As Discord read the final sentence, he broke out into a toothy grin.</p><p>Special someone. He liked that. No pony, no creature, no draconequus. Just one. Of all the beings in the world, all of the 'ones,' she chose him. They chose each other.</p><p>"Hey, well that's not fair!" He placed the card on the table and scooped Fluttershy into a hug. His voice grew quieter as he said, "I wanted to be the one to ask you."</p><p>Fluttershy giggled, nuzzling into his chest. </p><p>"I know."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>do not fret this is not the end of the story!!!!! this isn't really even near the end of the story lol we will get to see domestic relationshippy fluttercord Do Not Worry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>